Werebloggs
by WhiteShadowFrost
Summary: Yugi and Co. are bloggers. They tell the juicy side of things. Shadow, Yami and his friends are the bad boys. What happens when these two groups meet? Read to find out. Rated T because of violence and other stuff. I don't own YUGIOH or Sonic and Co.


This is my first Cross fanfic. Flames will either be used to cook my diner or burn homework.

_"Is the Queen of the school losing her throne? Word is the Pharaoh is going to leave her for someone else. Look out Queeny you may be dethroned soon"- Mysterious and I looked over our blog and posted it. After our friends got it they looked over at us. We were all beaming at each other. "Man Yug' and Ite' how did you get this big of a scoop?," Joey whispered to us. Ryo and Malik were looking at us waiting for a reply. "Well, we were walking arou-," I began but was interrupted by a commotion outside the room. Everyone got up and went to see what was going on in the hall by the lockers. Yugi and I were right up front where we could see everything. "WHAT THE NAME OF RA IS THE MYSTERIOUS BLOGGER TALKING ABOUT YAMI?! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME. WE ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!," Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs. "Look," Yami said calmly," You are the reason I'm leaving. You are always trying to change me or make me into your perfect boyfriend and I can't take it ANYMORE!," Yami said tuning to go just as Anzu reached out to grab him. Suddenly there was a gloved hand there instead. When Anzu got the courage to look up she saw Shadow. He was the toughest and hottest hedgehog at the school in my opinion. He looked down and saw her hand on him. "Let go of me now," he snarled, "If you ever mess with me or try to hurt Yami again you will deal with me next time." He looked at her, his eyes blazing in anger and fury. Anzu let go of Shadows arm when she saw Shadows gang of friends coming out of the crowd. Shadow just looked around, spotted Yami, and walked over to him and his friends. "Thanks, Shadow," Yami said. Shadow just nodded and glared at Anzu before both groups left with Shadows friends surrounding Yami and his friends. After they left people started whispering about Anzus actions. Anzu just glared at everyone as if to say "Shut up" and "Back off" before finally starting to head over to her friends. "Got what she deserved for trying to change Yami in the first place," someone yelled from the crowd. Anzu kept walking towards her friends. "Ya, how many girls do you think will be asking Yami for a date by the end of today?," the same person yelled again just to aggravate Anzu. "SHUT UP MAI!," Anzu shrieked before leaving with her posse. As they were leaving I got Yugis attention and smirked at him, he got the hidden message, and we left the crowd behind. "Jeez did you two have to make it so personal?," Joey asked. When he didn't get a reply he turned and saw we were gone. He looked at Ryo and Malik and said ,"Figures White and Yugi would go into gossip mode."While Joey and our other friends realized we were gone Yugi and I were hiding in some bushes listening to Anzu and her friends. "So what are you going to do now Anzu?," asked Vivian. " I'm going to get Yami to come back to me," answered Anzu."Why? Didn't you cheat on him with at least twenty different guys?," asked someone else."Shut up. I MIGHT have and I MIGHT have gotten pregnant with one of their kids. I might of had an abortion because I didn't want their kid. Oh who am I kidding I did do that, but I want to have Yamis kid," Anzu that the girls got up and left. We didn't move until we were certain they weren't coming back. When we were sure we got up and went back inside the school. We were so engrossed in our thoughts about what we had heard we didn't notice the guys catching the ball in the hallway, and we ran right into them. When I opened my eyes I was staring into two ruby colored eyes on a black and red hedgehog. 'Man Shadow even has hot eyes' I thought to myself, I knew it was Shadow because he was the only black and red hedgehog at the school other than me. I looked to my left and saw Yugi staring into big crimson colored eyes. 'Man he has beautiful crimson colored eyes,' Yugi was thinking. "HEY GET OFF THEM!," someone yelled. I heard footsteps and looked down the hall to see Joey, Ryo, and Malik running towards us. They pushed Yami and Shadow off of us and pulled Yugi and I to our feet. "Hey, s-sorry about that," I mumbled blushing, while looking at Shadow. Yugi was saying the same thing to Yami. When our friends saw us blushing they looked around and realized who they had shoved off us. They mumbled sorry as well and we ran off at a sprint. _Yamis P.O.V.I looked up and saw the most beautiful amethyst eyes staring into my crimson ones. I looked over at Shadow and could tell he was thinking almost the exact same thing. I heard someone shout and then I was being shoved off and away from the boy. Shadow was being shoved off and way from the hedgehogette that looked almost exactly like him. I heard a "sorry" mumbled and then they were racing off in the opposite direction from us. I just sat there and watched them leave. "Well he was cute," I mumbled to myself fortunately Seto, Bakura, and Marik were paying to much attention to the other boys as they ran off. They all had a far away look in their eyes, but Shadow lost his almost as soon as he was off the girl so he heard me. He crawled across the floor and stopped by my side. "Ya, that hedgehogette was pretty cute, as well as the boy who fell on you," he said. " But I wonder if she would go for someone like me," he said in a lower voice so I just pretended to not hear him. Secretly though I thought 'Would the amethyst eyed boy go for someone like me?"


End file.
